Golden Eagle
by KnightTopaz
Summary: Lovino left, but he promised to come back. Now he is. Germano. Warnings: There will be cussing, cross dressing, sexy times later on, and humor/angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:

I am an American teenager. Do you really believe that I own Hetalia? I think not.

Lovi was walking down a hall in Mr. Austria's home looking for the kitchen. Feli and Lovino were outside and Feli started saying that he was hungry and Lovi said he would go get some food for them to share. "Dannazione! Where the hell can that damn kitchen be?" Lovino said as he walked. As he was going to pass by a room he heard a muffled argument from a partially opened door. '_That sounds like Mr. Austria and Boss_' he thought. He pressed his ear near the gap between the door and frame trying to hear what caused the fight.

"Please, I'm begging you, please trade Italys with me" Spain was crying.

"For the last time NO! Romano is USELESS!" Austria yelled.

"Wh-what? Boss doesn't want me?" Lovino whispered, he turned on his heel and started to run. Tears blurred his vision and he fell through the back doors. "Ve? Lovino? Where's the food? Why are you crying?" Feliciano asked. "Feli, I'm going to be gone for awhile." Lovi told his twin.

"W-why?"

"Because I have to get away from here. But don't worry, when we are Independent countries with are own countries I'll visit you."

"Visit?"

"I'm going to travel the world, but I promise to come back, alright?"

"A-al-alright. But how will I know, what if we don't look the same?"

"I'll get a tattoo of our national bird, the golden eagle, across my shoulders, O.K.?"

"O.K. I'll see you then brother."

"See you."

By now they were both crying, Feliciano gave Lovino a goodbye hug and a kiss to his cheek before letting him go. Tossing a wave over his shoulder Lovi walked away, not to be seen for a long time.

"_SIGH_ Come on Lovi, its time to go hom- Feli? Why are you crying?" Antonio asked Feli.

"He left."

"What?"

"Lovino left."

"WHA-"

"Don't worry. He said he'll come back."

xXx Many Years Later xXx


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/: WOW! I have not updated for a while. I blame school and laziness. I have all AP, Honours and college level classes. So beat them up, not me! Also, Dawnie Otaku I don't know if I will write up to your expectations, but I will type my best. *salutes you*

Disclaimer: Again, Helloooooo American fricking teenager! The only thing I own is sass, sarcasm and soon a whole bunch of fudging debt.

AAAAAALLLLLL RRRRIIIGHT! On with the story!

Left off: xXMany Years LaterXx

"Veeeeeee~ that was a long meeting"

"Ja, I have to admit that your brother's representative is kind of creepy"

"I wonder why he rooked so confused when you mentioned your brother"

"No clue. Oh! Guys, there is this new club on 5th and Main called Cantar y Baliar. Do you guys wanna go?" Feli asked with a dreamy smile.

"Sure vhy not? Just let us change first" Lud said.

"I've got some new skinny jeans I wanna wear" Ludwig and Felicino looked at Kiku in shock.

"WHAT!? I know fashion"

"Ooookay, see you guys there at 10?"

"Yup"

"Hn"

xXEight Hours LaterXx

The trio walk into the club, music blaring and laser lights blinding them temporarily when they fly by their eyes.

"HEY GUYS!" comes a shout only a couple feet away. The Bad Touch Trio walk up to them in all their usual swagger looking right at home in the mass of gyrating bodies.

"Hi Toni, Francis, Gil"

"Antonio, Francis, Bruder"

"Antonio-san, Francis-san, Gibert-kun"

"Sup everyone"

"Honhonhon"

After asking how everyone was doing and receiving various 'goods' everyone dispersed and started to dance.

Ludwig went to the bar to grab a beer, while he waited he looked around and spotted a beautiful woman next to him. Her dark chocolate hair cascaded down in waves pulled over her left shoulder. She was in a strapless grenadine red dress that went to mid thigh. Man what shapely legs. WOW! She was flat breasted but Ludwig didn't care about breast size. She had a heart shaped face and full plump baby pink lips with a light shine _('Must be from chapstick' Ludwig thought)_ with a cupid bow upper lip. The one part about her that put Ludwig in a trance were her dark emerald eyes that glared heatedly at him. _' Wow her eyes are so beautiful…wait..eye contact.. I'm making eye contact with her. Oh SHIT she is looking at me! I got caught staring! Look away man! LOOK AWAY!' _

Ludwig turned around and grabbed his beer.

"S-s-sorry" _'CRAP! I've never stuttered before'_

"Hmph whatever potato bastardo"

They glared at each other for a bit before they brake out in laughter. The girl giggled and Ludwig a deep chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Ludwig" he said offering his hand.

"Lovi"

"Interesting name"

"I know, not a lot of people share my name"

"One of my friends has a brother who goes by Lovi, I've never met him though"

"Is your friend Felicino?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I'm Lovino Vargus, yeah yeah I know, its not very manly to wear a dress"

"This is honestly not how I expected to meet you, why are you in a dress"

"Well long story short, while I was walking around I bumped into Poland and he got me hooked into crossdressing"

"I always thought something wasn't adding up with him, he never came to meeting in a dress, but he does wear a LOT of pink"

"Hehehe so true"

"Why have you never come to a meeting?"

" I don't want to make my brother have a panic attack in a room full of people"

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away as a kid and haven't seen him since, I told him we would meet again but I don't think our reunion should involve me in a dress"

"Oh well he is coming up right behind you"

Lovi turned his head around and saw Feli walking towards them with Toni in tow.

"Ah crap, I told him the way to tell it was me was to see if I had a golden eagle tattooed on my shoulders"

Ludwig looked at his shoulders and indeed there was an impressively detailed golden eagle covering all of Lovi's shoulders, the wings extending to the tops of his upper arms and the head going up his neck a little bit. The feet were covered by the dress.

"Hi Ludwig! Who is thi- LOVI!?"

"Hehe Hi Feli"

"WOW not what I was expecting but you are so pretty!"

"OH MY GOSH LOVI! Is that really you"

"Oh, hi Antonio"

"Ludwig how did you meet my fratello?"

"I got caught staring"

Everyone but Lovi looked shocked.

"WHAT? Not my fault your bruder is beautiful"

"Ooooh does that mean you think Feli is beautiful too?"

"No Toni, They look nothing alike, like an over excited puppy, and Lovi is like fricking Venus over here"

Lovi blushed like mad and Feli looked dejected. They all talked for a while and Lovi met everyone. They asked him if he was going to the meeting tomorrow.

"Sure, I'll wear my normal clothes though"

They all walked back to the hotel they were staying at. Turns out Lovi was staying at the same hotel, just one floor up. Ludwig walked him back to his room.

When Feli got back to his room.

'I got called a puppy by my crush and he called my crossdressing traitor of a brother Venus, I'll have to do something about that'

Ludwig walked Lovi back to his room, before he turned to go to his own room Lovi called to him.

"Hey wait" Lovi pecked Ludwig on the cheek.

"I had a great night thanks to you"

"S-s-sure, your welcome. G-good night"

"Hehe good night"

Lovi closed his door and Ludwig walked back to his room with a deep red blush covering his entire face.

AN:/ This is 2 ½ pages. Longer than most of my essays. I am so proud of myself. Remember ALL flames will be used to roast your bodies. Night night (12:25 AM here)


End file.
